This Isn't What I Want
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Hitsugaya yells at Momo and regrets it. He wants to return things to normal but can he handle seeing Momo watch the sunset with a man that isn't him. He needs to find his feelings and gave his courage before he loses Momo forever. HitsuHina!


"Captain!" Hitsugaya cringed when he heard Rangiku's voice. She had just come back from her mission to the human world and he knew that instead of doing her job, all she did was shop for new clothes. That not only annoyed Hitsugaya, and got him in trouble when the head captain found out, but it also meant that he was going have to sit in his office for the next four hours because Rangiku wouldn't let him leave until he gave his opinion on all of her outfits.

"_If there was ever a time for an enemy invasion, it would be now." _He sighed to himself, his eyes never looking up from the paperwork in front of him. As always, he was buried up to his neck in paper work and he was really stressed out. Half of the paper work was over-due and he had to stay up for two nights just to finish them and get them delivered before anyone complained, and now he has to finish the mountain that was brought to him this morning.

"Good Morning, Captain!" Rangiku jumped through the doors with a bright smile on her face. "I've returned and with so many presents that my arms are gonna fall off soon." She beamed before dumping all her bags on the floor and sat down on the couch. She gave a pleasant sigh and stretched her arms above her head. "So, did you miss me Captain?"

"No." Hitsugaya didn't look up from his paperwork. He had to five stacks of paper work on his desk that needed to be finished by the time the sun sets or else he would be in trouble with the head captain. "Since you're back, start doing some paperwork. I'm exhausted from having to finish all of this and I need help!" He barked at her. His nerves were shot from lack of sleep and it was beginning to get to him.

By the way the room temperature dropped, Rangiku didn't have to guess that her Captain was in a bad mood. For once she decided to listen to him and got to work, taking a stack of paperwork for herself to her desk.

The two began to do their work in a comfortable silences but that was what was driving Rangiku insane. She needed someone to speak, or at least do something, but she didn't want to upset her Captain. Suddenly there was a knock on their door and Momo Hinamori walked in.

"Momo!" Rangiku jumped from her seat and gave the girl a big hug. She was glad for the girl's company but also knew that with Momo around, Hitsugaya wouldn't get angry if she goofed off with her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to see Shiro-Chan." Momo explained looking over to her childhood friend.

Hitsugaya was aware that she had entered but even for her, he still did not look away from his paperwork. "What is it, Hinamori?" He had just finished the second stack of paperwork and now only had three more. He would have felt relief if his hand wasn't screaming at him in pain from all the writing he's been doing.

"I came by to see if you wanted to have lunch together. I even got us some fresh watermelon slices." She beamed as she said his favorite fruit. She knew the boy's weakness for the fruit and was certain that he would accept her offer.

That wasn't the case. "No. I'm to busy. Go eat watermelon with someone else." He rudely shooed her away, still not even looking up at her.

"Aw! Come on, Shiro-chan!" Momo tried again to get her old friend to join her. He's been stuck in his office for days now and it wasn't good for him to keep locking himself up like that.

"Yeah, go with her Captain." Rangiku butted in next. She wanted her Captain to enjoy himself while he can. Plus, she wanted to drink some sake and enjoy herself.

"Yes, please come Shiro-Chan."

"Yeah, go with her Captain!"

"Shiro-Chan!"

"Captain!"

"Shiro!"

"Captain!"

The voices kept echoing off the walls and into Toshiro's ears. It was slowly driving him insane. He was running on two days without sleep, he's been doing paperwork since before the sun even rose, and now he's being tortured to hear people call his name over and over again. It was driving him mad and he was ready to explode. He needed to get out the anger inside of him before his body really did explode.

"Will you both…Shut Up!" He slammed his hands down on the desk. "I am trying to finish my work here! I don't need all these damn distractions going on!" He was seeing red now. He needed to release the steam that he's been keeping locked up for these past few days. He looked to Rangiku. "You are my Lieutenant and as such, you should be helping me instead of just standing around and acting like a total fool!" His gaze moved to Hinamori. "And you! You're division is still without a Captain so why the hell are you here all the time! Why don't you make yourself useful and go back there and do some work! And for the last time, stop calling me Shiro-Chan! I am a Captain, not some stupid kid that you keep thinking I am. So take your damn watermelon and go bother someone else!" He was panting by the time he finished. He looked at Hinamori for a moment and suddenly hated himself. She had tears in her eyes and was shaking; her lip was bleeding from her biting on it. Probably to keep the cry she wanted to let out from being heard. He made her cry, he made her bleed, and he had hurt her.

"Hinamori, I…"

"I'm sorry!" She bowed to him. "I did not know I was being such a burden to you. I am truly sorry and will not bother you again, Captain!" She ran out of the room after that. Her tears spilling over as she tried desperately to hide them with her hands.

Hitsugaya watched her run out of the room before taking off after her. "Hinamori!" He looked around but saw that she had already left the Tenth Division and was probably half way to her own. He let out a long sigh before returning to his seat to try and finish his paperwork.

"What the hell!" Rangiku screamed after she finally processed what had just taken place. She had never seen her Captain so angry, she has never seen him yell like that, more importantly, she has never once seen him even raise his voice at Momo, much less yell at her. "What the fuck is the matter with you?" She threw her shoe at his head. "Momo was just trying to be nice and you go and yell at her! She was worried that you have been stuck in your office for days and you yell at her to the point that she ran out of here crying!" Rangiku crossed her arms and scoffed when she saw that Hitsugaya ignored her and was still doing his paperwork.

Her left eye began to twitch in anger but she knew there was nothing she could do now. She wanted to comfort Momo but she had a feeling that her Captain wouldn't let her leave, and she didn't want to cause anymore problems for them. So against her heart she went back to doing her share of the work. "Arrogant jerk." She said under her breath but loud enough for him to hear. She wanted him to know that she was upset with him.

Toshiro wanted to sigh, but mostly he wanted to hit himself for being such an idiot. He didn't blame, or get angry, when Rangiku yelled at him. She was right. What he did to Momo was out of line and he shouldn't have yelled at her like that. Even if he is stressed out, that is still no reason to yell at Momo like that.

"_Once I finished up I'll apologize to her properly and put this whole thing behind us." _He would do it. He would beg for forgiveness if he had to, he didn't care, he would bow down before her on his hands and knees in front of every Captain, Lieutenant, and Central 46 member if it meant she would forgive him. She was too important to him for him to lose. He almost lost her once and that one time was enough to last him a life time. He refused to ever come that close to losing her again.

He didn't care what he would have to do. By the end of this day, he would beg for forgiveness from Momo and hope that they could get things back to the way they were before he acted like a total jerk.

* * *

The day came and went for Toshiro as he finally finished his five, tortuous, stacks of paperwork. He had one of his squad members bring one of the five piles that was finished to the head captain and he had just sent Matsumoto to deliver the last one. He stretched his arms above his head, content when he felt his body begin to relax a little. Now with the paperwork gone, he could focus on something that was more important. He would get Momo to forgive him no matter what.

He let his body stretch one more time before he left his office and headed down the path that would take him to his childhood friend's office. He was greeted by many squad members, some his own and some from other squads, but every one of them seemed to avoid eye contact with him. It was as if they were all hiding something. He quickened his pace to Momo's office, not liking the feeling he was getting.

As her turned the corner he spotted Rangiku looking up into the sky, focusing her attention on something that wasn't the stack of paperwork in her hands. "Matsumoto!" He called to her, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Captain!" She shrieked and jumped away. "W-What are you doing here?" Her eyes went to him and then back to the sky.

He walked towards her; his arms were crossed as he moved closer to her. "I should be asking you the same question. Now then, go deliver those documents to the head captain while I go and see…Momo!" He gasped at what his eyes landed on. During his talk, Rangiku kept looking back u at the sky, in a nervous fit almost. He was curious at this and decided to look himself. Now he wished that he didn't.

There sitting on the Ninth Division rooftop was Momo Hinamori and the Ninth Division Lieutenant, Shuuhei Hisgai. The two were sitting very close as they watched the sunset together and ate watermelon slices. Slowly, Hisgai leaned closer to whisper something into Momo's ear, causing her to let out fits of giggles and smile up brightly at the man sitting next to her. She was no longer crying but instead she was sitting happily with another man. She sat there eating watermelon slices, watching the sunset with a man that wasn't him.

Toshiro watched all this in horror. It felt as if lightening had come and struck his entire body. He never felt so hurt before, he'd never felt so betrayed, he never felt so…stupid.

"_No. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said about going off with someone else." _He regretted yelling at her even more now. He hated himself for ever telling her to eat the watermelon with someone else. He didn't want there to be a someone else, he only wanted there to be him. Only him and her, the two of them together, like they always used to be.

"Momo…" Suddenly his world became dark and his body finally gave him. He collapsed on the ground, Rangiku calling for help, she was calling for the forth division, but he didn't care. His mind was still focusing on Momo, who didn't even seem to notice the yelling going on. She was to busy laughing and smiling at Hisgai. "Momo…please…don't leave me." His world became dark as his mind blanked out.

* * *

_He didn't know where he was, his surrounding gave him no clue to where he might be. All he saw was an empty field, a plate of watermelon slices and the sunset in front of him._

"_Shiro-Chan!" He turned around and gasped when he saw her. Momo looked exactly as she did when she was still a child, wearing a regular kimono and her hair in two small pigtails. He looked down at himself and saw that he too was a kid again. _

_He smiled when she was getting closer to him. Perhaps everything that has happened up till now was just a dream and he had finally woken up from it. It would finally just be the two of them again; they would be together forever with no problems or trouble to keep them apart. _

"_Momo!" He opened his mouth to call her but it was not his voice that spoke her name. She had stopped running and he appeared behind her. Shuuhei Hisgai wrapped his arms around Momo, who went from a little girl to the woman that she is now, and looked at him with an evil smile. "You lost squirt." _

_Momo only laughed and kissed his cheek. "Toshiro! Shuuhei and I are getting married!" She all but cried out, showing off the ring on her left ring finger. _

_His world was suddenly falling apart all over again. She was leaving him, only this time it was for real. She wouldn't be dead, she would be alive but she would be with another man. A man that was not him, a man that she gave her kisses to, her body to, her love to. She would give that man everything that she should be giving him instead! _

"_Toshiro! I want you to give me away at our wedding and give us the rings!" She must have been crazy. She wanted him to give her away to another man and give the rings that symbolized that she belonged to another man! _

"_No! Momo! Don't do this! Don't leave me!" He chased after her, he didn't understand any of this. He was still just a kid, why was she leaving him all alone like this? He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want her to leave him alone! "MOMO!" _

* * *

Hitsugaya jolted awake, his body covered in sweat and he was panting. His dream had frightened him to the point that his body was still shaking from it all. His dream, no other dream before that one had ever felt so real, or so scary, before to him in his life.

"I see you're finally awake." His attention was drawn to Rangiku as she slowly entered the room. She had a tray of food and water in her hands and gently set it down next to her Captain.

Toshiro watched her for a moment before sitting up. "What happened?" His head was pounding and his heart was beating like crazy. He didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"You collapsed yesterday," She told him, handing him his cup of ice water. "Captain Unohana said that it was bound to happen, what with you not getting the proper rest and all." She crossed her arms, trying to act and sound like a mother scolding her child for not going to bed on time. "Captain Unohana says you can still perform your Captain duties but you need to relax and not work yourself to exhaustion."

Toshiro merely nodded, not really caring what his Lieutant was telling him. He was too focused on trying to remember why he had fainted yesterday, and why the hell his heart was still beating so fast. "Momo!" His mind finally reminded him of what happened and with lightening speed he quickly got dressed and ran out of the Tenth Division.

"Hold it!" Rangiku quickly grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and pulled him back. "What did I say? You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"Let go of me, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya slapped Rangiku's hand away from him. "I don't have time for this. I have to find-"

"Hinamori!" Rangiku suddenly shouted and ran over to the young girl. She squealed and embraced the young, and slowly chocking, girl in a giant hug. "I'm so glad you came by. Captain won't listen to me and is trying to kill himself!" She cried letting Hinamori go.

Hitsugaya stood in the background, not really sure what to say in a situation like this. He wanted to apologize for what he said yesterday but he couldn't find his voice. He was too scared to speak. What if she hates him? What is she doesn't want to speak to him ever again? What if she tells him to stay out of her life forever? He wouldn't be able to handle that! He needed Momo in his life like he needed the air around him. If she didn't want him in her life he was sure that he would slowly rot away on the inside and die.

"What are you talking about, Rangiku?" He heard her voice and was looking at her. She was looking over at him, there was worried in her eyes. Worry for him. That one look made his heart beat faster, that one look told him that she still cared for him.

"Hinamori…" He was so glad that she didn't seem to hate him but he needed to take things calmly and be careful. He would apologize and get things back to normal between them, possibly take her out to dinner as a way to show that he really didn't mean to yell at her like that. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She blinked at him. "For what?" She looked him over; confusion was now showing in her bright eyes.

"For yelling at you like that yesterday," He sighed, his hands become fists and he looked into her eyes. He needed to see what she was feeling, needed to show her that he meant what he was saying. "I didn't mean to yell at you like I did. All this paperwork and everything has made me overly tired and I haven't been getting enough sleep lately, so it has caused me to act differently." He bowed his head quickly in shame to her before coming back up to look in her eyes once again. "I am truly sorry."

It was quite for a moment, no one said a thing as the words her spoke were carried away with the passing breeze. Before long though Momo spoke up. "You yelled at me?" Confusion showed in her eyes again, she crossed her arms and stared back at Hitsugaya.

"You don't remember?" Rangiku spoke up this time. Both she and her Captain were confused by Momo's response.

"No, not really," She replied. "Yesterday…I remember walking into your office and you seemed to be in a bad mood. Oh yeah! Now I remember." She smiled brightly for remembering before pouting. "I must say that you hurt my feelings a lot yesterday, Captain Hitsugaya. I do not believe that you needed to speak so rude to me." She huffed and crossed her arms yet again.

Hitsugaya was at a lost for words. First she doesn't remember and now she does. What was he supposed to say to that? "Look, I said that I…" He stopped and thought over what she had said. "Did you just call me Captain?"

She nodded. "Yes. It is your proper title and therefore I should call you by it." She responded complete seriousness was in her eyes.

"What? But you always call me Shiro-Chan!" He took a step closer to her, grabbing her by her hand.

"I know that but after yesterday with Shuuhei I realized that I shouldn't be disrespecting you like I used to and from now on I will only address you as a Captain and act the way a Lieutant should act when in the presences of a Captain." She told him her plan. She would now only call him as a Captain because she felt that was the right thing to do now.

"Wait a minute?" Rangiku stepped in again. "What exactly happened yesterday between you and the Lieutant of the Ninth Division?" She gave her a wink as a joke but Momo quickly turned away.

With her hands on her cheeks she tried to hide her now red cheeks but the two Tenth Squad members saw them. "Well…we ate watermelon and watched the sunset. Shuuhei found me when I was crying and helped me feel better," She blushed even deeper and gave a little squeal of joy. "He was so sweet to me. Rangiku, you should have been there. It was like something out of a romance novel."

And with those words, Hitsugaya felt like his world was breaking down. "Romance novel?" He asked, wanting her to further explain herself but at the same time wanted her to stop talking about what went on between her and Lieutant Hisagi.

Momo looked over at Hitsugaya and gave a polite smile. "Yes. He was very sweet to me." She smiled again before bowing. "I must get going now. I hope you have a good day Captain Hitsugaya." With that said, she bowed again and waved goodbye to Rangiku and walked away.

He watched her walk away, he listened over in his mind the way she spoke to him. Her voice was so monotone, like one of his subordinates that followed him like a robot, not having any real feelings for him.

"Captain?" Rangiku looked over her Captain. He seemed so out of it, she could feel his spiritual pressure drop and if possible become even colder then it already was.

"Let's go, Matsumoto. We have work to do." He didn't wait for a reply; he merely walked back to his office, ignoring the stares and whispers of passing shinigami. They all wondered why the always serious captain of the tenth division was walking around in only his sleeping yukata but Hitsugaya didn't care for them. His mind was focusing on Hinamori and what she said to him.

Her words, her voice, everything that she said and did today in those short moments replayed over and over in his mind. _"I did not want this." _He regretted yelling at her even more.

* * *

The day passed by rather quickly for Hitsugaya, but that was mostly because of the fog that his mind was in. He couldn't focus on anything, he just let his mind wander and let his hand sign the documents that were placed on his desk that morning. He didn't even notice that Rangiku was in the office with him, doing paperwork for once. She wanted very badly to escape and a few drinks with everyone else but she was still worried for her Captain and wanted to make sure that nothing happened to him, and that he didn't do anything drastic to anyone. Namely Shuuhei Hisagi.

That wasn't the only reason she was in the office, doing paperwork for the first time. She had done paperwork before, for about a week after being promoted to Lieutenant, but then it got to boring and she started to skip it. Back then she used to say that she was helping Hinamori with an assignment that Aizen had given to her, but Aizen was no longer there and it seemed Hinamori wouldn't be acting like how she used to act around her Captain.

"Captain, why don't you take a break?" She suggested with a bright smile. It was already sunset and she felt it was time for the both of them to take a break.

Hitsugaya didn't really hear her. He looked up at her and then outside the window, noticing the sunset he began to feel something and stood up. It was an old feeling, a good type of feeling that he wanted to chase after. "Yes, that would be nice," He walked away from his desk and towards the door, hands inside the sleeves of his robes. "I will see you tomorrow, Matsumoto." He left her with that.

Rangiku let out a heavy sigh once her Captain left. "I hope things get better between those two," She really did, she couldn't stand seeing her Captain depressed like he was. Getting up from her seat, Rangiku decided she would take the finished documents to the First Division and then go to the bar. Reaching her Captain's desk she took the documents that he had signed that day and gasped when she saw them all. "Y-You have got to be kidding me!" She looked over every piece of paper that was signed by her Captain and screamed. "That little fool! He signed them all Hinamori Hitsugaya!" She sat down at the desk and quickly grabbed a brush; she would have to fix all the documents before sending them to the First Division. She _really _hoped that things would work out between her Captain and Hinamori! There was no way she could handle fixing paperwork everyday, especially paperwork that she hardly ever did. She just hoped that the people and the First Division didn't find it weird that the Tenth Division's documents were messier then normal and not everything was in order.

* * *

Toshiro sighed once more as he walked through the Tenth Division. He knew he was acting strange but he couldn't help it. With the way Momo had acted that morning had him all out of it. He felt lost and empty inside, like some sort of fog was surrounding him and Momo was the only light that could help him. Only now she was gone and it was his fault.

"Damn it!" He hit the wall next to him and growled. He hated himself for yelling at Momo. He hated how he made her cry and go into the arms of another man. However the thing he hated the most was that Hisagi was now the one Momo wanted to be with. He hated how the man had just walked over him and stolen her away from him.

Taking deep breaths Toshiro continued his walk, hoping that the cooling air would help him in his dilemma. The sun was still setting as he continued his walk when he noticed two shadows that didn't match with the rest of scenery. Looking up towards the orange sky, searching for what was causing the two unusual shadows, Toshiro growled once more when he saw the causes of the shadows.

Momo and Hisagi were once more sitting on the Ninth Division's rooftop, watching the sunset and eating watermelon. The floor and walls around him turned to solid ice as he watched the scene before him. The two were very close, practically touching and Hisagi just leaned closer to whisper softly into Momo's ear. A blush formed and she started giggling in a soft whisper, even if she was a great distance away Toshiro could still see and hear everything clearly.

He could no longer take it. No more would he tolerate this other man come in and steal what was his. It was his sunset, his watermelon, his woman! They all belonged to him and only him, no one else had the right to even try and understand the emotions and feelings that came with them. A sunset that was meant for two people that loved and cared for one another. A watermelon that was a juicy snack meant for two people to share enjoy together as they talked about their day. Momo Hinamori, the only woman that mattered to him, the only woman that he loved and truly needed in his life, the only woman he could ever consider spending eternity with.

In one swift movement Toshiro was on the roof of the Ninth Division with a shocked and somewhat scared Momo Hinamori and Shuuhei Hisagi. The two stared at him and he stared back however before either of them could notice, Toshiro took out his Zanpakuto and froze the titles under Hisagi, making him slide off the roof. Using his flashstep once more, he wrapped his arms around Momo's waist and moved them from the Ninth Division's roof to the Tenth Division.

He set her down on the cool roof tiles and sat down next to her, arms crossed as he stared into the setting sun. He was embarrassed about his actions but he did not regret them, he needed to do this. He needed Momo to be his again. He wasn't sure how this would turn out but he needed to try.

"Um…?" Momo finally spoke up and Toshiro took a deep breath, it was time to start this. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Stop it," He turned from the setting sun to look in her eyes. "It's not Captain Hitsugaya, it's Toshiro."

"But Captain..!" He stopped her with a kiss.

"I said call me Toshiro." He held a small smirk on his face as he watched the pink begin to form on her cheeks. When they were little a kiss would be how he'd stop her from taking. Back then he only kissed her cheek, it would cause enough of a distraction for her to stop talking on and on about the same subject and move on. However, even as a child he would always wonder what it would be like to give her a kiss on the lips.

He finally found out and it felt good. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to, the stress of being Captain, dealing with paperwork, Matsumoto, and everything else seems to have gotten to me. I truly am sorry for snapping at you like that." He pulled her close, arms wrapped around her petite frame, making her come closer to his body. To feel his beating heart and be able to hear that he wasn't lying and that he truly was sorry.

"Toshiro…" She said his name and he felt warm. He was happy that she said his name, happy that they were going back to how they used to be. "I don't get it though. I'd thought you would be happy with me calling you Captain?"

"What I want is for you to stop looking at me like some little kid." He didn't remove his arms from her body. He needed her to stay with him, next to him, until he finished telling her everything. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Momo. I need you to be able to see that." He placed one hand behind her head and pulled her closer for yet another kiss. "Don't you know that I've always loved you, Momo."

Momo looked up at him, shock was written in her eyes but that soon dissolved and was replaced with another. Love. She smiled up at him and this time she moved herself closer to kiss him. The two stayed on the roofs of the Tenth Division, only when the sun went down and the stars started to shine on them did they leave that spot and headed home. But not without another kiss.

* * *

The day was bright and for once Hitsugaya was happy with the day. He wasn't frowning, he wasn't yelling, and he wasn't freezing any of his subordinates.

"Hey Captain, are you…feeling alright?" Rangiku asked with hesitant in her voice. She's never seen her Captain happy. "Is everything alright? Anything bothering you…at all?" She questioned from her spot on the couch. For once she had a valid excuse as to why she wasn't doing her work. He Captain was scaring her to the point where she didn't want to be in the same room.

"Yes, Matsumoto. I am fine, in fact I've never been better." He looked up from his paperwork so flash her a small content smile.

Rangiku was at that point up against the door in fear. "Captain…did you just…smile?" Her hand was already at the handle, ready to throw the door open and go screaming through the barracks, running for her life.

Hitsugaya stopped to think for a moment. "I guess I did."

Rangiku was ready to run now. Her Captain wasn't angry with her for not doing her work, he was smiling, and acting all happy. It was too much for Rangiku, on any normal day she would have been making fun of her little Captain but this was just too weird for her.

She was just about to open the door when it opened for her. Stepping into the office was a smiling Momo. "Good morning!"

"Momo!" Rangiku hugged the young girl. "I'm so scared! Captain…he's acting strange!" She cried pushing the young girl towards her Captain. "Here! You try and fix him!"

"Fix him?" Momo looked at Rangiku wit questioning eyes. She didn't understand what she was talking about. "Good morning, Toshiro." She walked up next to him back his desk.

"Good Morning, Momo." He put down his brush and kissed Momo a good morning.

Rangiku froze when she saw all this. She'd always talked about her Captain getting together with his childhood friend but she didn't think it would happen that fast. "What? When did you…how…but I thought…?" She was at a lost for words.

Momo giggled at the speechless woman. "Rangiku, you're so silly."

"Urgh! I need some sake." The suddenly tired and still very confused Lieutant confessed, sitting back down on the couch.

Momo giggled more before turning back to the squad ten Captain. "Well, I'll see you later tonight Toshiro. Right now I have to give some reports to Lieutant Hisagi." She kissed his cheek before walking over to say goodbye to Rangiku.

"Hold it." Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and turned her around, stopping her from leaving his office. "I have no problem with you giving him documents, but Momo…" He stopped for a moment to look her in the eyes. "If I find out that you two are still meeting up to eat watermelons and watch the sunset, I have no problems freezing him and every other male shinigami in this world." He said in a calm but deadly voice. Both Momo and Rangiku could see a deadly blue aura flowing around him and both were silently praying for the survival of the male shinigami in the Soul Society.

"R-Right." Momo said, not knowing what other way to reply to that statement.

"Good." He smirked and reached up to kiss her own cheek. "I will see you tonight and remember when we're on missions its Captain Hitsugaya. When it's just the two of us, it's just Toshiro." He reminded her before letting her get back to work.

With Momo gone Rangiku was left alone with her still somewhat scary Captain. "So…"

"Matsumoto," He walked back to his seat and looked at his Lieutenant. "Just be out of her by sundown and make sure no ones interrupts Momo and I, and I won't give you three weeks of paperwork to do." He crossed her arms, staring his Lieutenant down, as if daring her to oppose him.

Rangiku looked at her Captain once again, she still wasn't used to this new Toshiro but she wouldn't complain. "Deal!" She left the office to tell her friends everything that happened and to warn them all to leave her Captain and Momo alone that night. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that hr Captain really would freeze every male, and possibly female, shinigami in the entire Soul Society.


End file.
